You Could Be Happy
by Utsukushii Kohana
Summary: Sometimes you just have to let your love go to make him happy.


**You Could Be Happy**

* * *

Sometimes you just have to let your love go to make him happy... Oneshot.

**A/N:** Inspired by the song "_You Could Be Happy_" from the talented _Snow Patrol_. This is written for my very good friend, Gacs. Hope you'll love it, dear.

* * *

He couldn't go on like this anymore.

As he watched them curled up in the couch so comfortable, he gagged in his champagne glass nauseously; her smooth leg crossed over his, her nimble fingers running through his chocolate brown locks and his arm around her waist, holding her close to him like she was a fragile porcelain doll. He sometimes thought she was, though, with her slender figure and her high cheek bones and her long, wavy honey-coloured hair that cascaded down her shoulders to her mid-back in curls. But he didn't care about _her_; he couldn't stand her—even though she was his good friend, he despised her, loathed her, hated her for snatching _him_ away with her manicured fingers.

They had been best friends since forever.

When he remembered the first time they met, a soft, tender smile tugged at his lips. It was in elementary school, when he just moved in this little town called Odaiba when his father got transferred for his work and when it was his first day going to the school. The entire day he walked around alone, played alone, sat alone; he didn't bother to make any friends, because he was too mad to make any since he had to leave all his old friends behind in his other town. When the day was over, his father was late as usual to pick him, so he went to sit down at the curb, facing the side entrance where he would meet his father. Then the door swung open violently and a rambunctious, loud boy with a big, brown bush of hair on his head stomped out and went to sit on the curb a few feet away from him, sulking murky, hanging his head down to look at his feet.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, the words escaping him before he even realised it and then winced when the bronze-skinned boy glared at him.

"Pfff, I just accidentally knocked over the fish tank," he responded, calming down a bit and rolling his chocolate eyes to the back of his head, "So I have to sit here to think about what I did while the teach is calling my parents that I have to stay to clean up." Then he threw his arms in the air, clearly annoyed by the whole ordeal and shouted for the entire street. "I didn't even do it on purpose!"

Pressing his lips in a thin, pensive line, he averted his azure eyes away from the boy, only to stare at the seconds that flew by on his dinosaur watch. Instantly, he rose up to his feet, ambled over to where the other boy was sitting and then said, on a polite and friendly tone, "I can help you clean up if you want me to."

The other boy whirled his head around slowly before looking up to the blonde, surprised at the words he heard. "Why? Weren't you waiting for someone?" he queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, my dad has a tendency to arrive late everywhere," he replied, shrugging carelessly and nonchalantly, and then extended his hand to help to other boy to his feet, "I'm Yamato, by the way."

"Taichi," was all the brown-haired boy answered and gladly accepted the help Yamato offered, wrapping his hand around his to stand up and then walk into the building together to clean up the mess Taichi had created earlier.

Since then they became best friends.

And since then Yamato had blossomed a crush on his tanned, soccer-playing friend, too.

That crush had bloomed into something bigger, more beautiful and yet heart-wrenching at the same time because his love would never be reciprocated.

He heaved a long, exasperated sigh before walking over to the happy couple seated in the couch and hoisting up his glass, while tapping against it with a silver spoon to gain everyone's attention. All eyes and focus turned on him, an eerie silence suddenly clinging in the air as everyone stopped chattering amongst each other at once.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Yamato addressed everyone with his strong, deep voice, his eyes casually glancing among the people and rested on his friend. "Today is a special day. 'Cause today we celebrate a remarkable occasion, namely the announced engagement of my very good friends, Mimi and Taichi. I'm sure they will make each other happy for a life time, because when I look at them together I see passion, devotion and love for one other," he said, his eyes softening up a bit as he noticed Mimi blushing and snuggling closer to Taichi and smiled genuinely at the scenery in front of him, "To the happy couple."

Sipping once more from his champagne as everyone clapped their hands at the small but moving speech, he realized that if Taichi was happy with her, then he should be happy for him, even though it ached so much to know he wasn't the one who could make him feel so elated like she did. At least Taichi was happy and that was all that mattered.

* * *


End file.
